Destruction
by zeshadesofjustice
Summary: What happens after Snape turns down an offer from Bellatrix? M rating is more for a very very very tiny amount of language.


**A/N: This was *sorta* written for HedwigBlack's weekly challenge for 6/17 through 6/23 (which was to write about Bellatrix, but Bellamort was not allowed), but it was also an idea I've had floating around in my head for a bit now and finally wanted to get out. It isn't my best work, let me warn you. I do like it, however.**

**I had a prompt, that I changed slightly. Said prompt was a quote from Markus Zusak: "I guess humans just like to watch a little destruction."**

**Also, this is set in Order of the Phoenix.**

**Now, enjoy.**

* * *

Dusk had come and gone around Malfoy Manor, leaving the sky scattered with bright dots and a crescent moon set against a shade of blue so deep it seemed black. Outdoors everything was primarily quiet, with an owl hooting every now and then and an occasional gust of wind tossing branches to and fro. Indoors it was surprisingly conversational and – almost – normal.

It would have been perfectly normal, you see, if it hadn't been for one of the witches sitting on a pristine rug.

Bellatrix was leaning back against an armchair, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. "I just don't understand it, Cissy! How could he turn me down when I know he hasn't gotten anything from a witch since I left?"

Narcissa, who was walking back toward the chair across from Bella, froze briefly before she continued on and sat down. "How do you know that?"

"Well, look at him! He's too much of an enigma for most people!" Bella kept her eyes on her sister, biting her lip slightly.

"You mean that he is too much of an enigma for most people to understand and successfully get close to. He's attractive enough. And if you'd take the time to notice, he's been given a vast amount of opportunities to take whoever he wants. He's just picky." She was careful to keep her emotions under wrap so they didn't reflect in her eyes – or her face.

"Maybe he's not into women at all now. Do you think he turned into a poof after…?"

"I know for a fact that he didn't, Bella." Her tone was too emphatic and her reply too swift. Bella raised an eyebrow and started to grin.

"For a fact. So Cissy isn't little miss perfect after all? We've been wondering how long it was going to take before you'd give up on Lucius having only you and get yourself a lover. Of course, we thought you'd just go for someone you could intimidate into not saying anything to anybody. Who knew you'd actually be bold enough to go for someone like Snape? Or that you'd be able to hold his balls in your hand? I see now why he clams up when the Dark Lord offers the men their pick; if he doesn't stay away from other women, he loses you and risks Lucius finding out. Brilliant plan, really."

Narcissa shifted, uncomfortable with how close to the truth the diagnosis was. "You flatter me, Bella, but Severus is just a close friend. He's very knowledgeable –"

"Oh, I know just how knowledgeable he is!"

She rolled her eyes. "He's very knowledgeable about a variety of topics, which is more than can be said for most of the company we keep. I find it refreshing to be able to have an actual conversation."

Bella laughed. "Is that what you're calling it these days?"

Scowling slightly, the blonde crossed her arms. "So we go from saying Severus hasn't been with anyone since you and we have moved to you accusing me of having an affair with him. I suggest we return to the topic you began with. Why do you think he turned you down?"

Bella stretched her legs out. "Something between us has changed."

The other witch snorted. "How could you expect it to stay the same? Or expect him to just welcome you back? You were the one who pushed him away, remember?"

"I figured he would be glad to have me back, glad like any normal man. But he wasn't – he was angry. And he pushed me away this time."

Narcissa watched as Bellatrix looked down at the floor, wondering why she had bothered agreeing to listen to her sister. The Dark Lord had asked her to keep Bella occupied while he and Lucius discussed plans for the attack on the Ministry but she hadn't realized that that would mean having this conversation. "You should have known better. He isn't a normal man. And it isn't just something between you that has changed. _He _has."

Bella fairly flew to her feet, angry. "This is typical of you, trying to pin all the blame on me."

"You said just a week ago that you don't even trust him. I'm curious as to why you want sex from a man you don't trust."

"What does it even matter to you?" Bella practically screamed the words, making the ones that followed seem all the softer.

"Perhaps it doesn't matter to her, but it does matter to me." Severus stood in the doorway, blocking most of it. His face seemed to be its normal blank page, but Narcissa could see the contempt burning in his eyes.

Bella's voice was bitter. "Fuck you."

He smirked slightly. "I declined the offer once, and I decline it again."

She cut her eyes and looked between her sister and the wizard, then growled and stormed from the room, pushing against Severus's shoulder hard as she did so.

When she was gone, Narcissa stood and practically flew to Severus, throwing herself against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hands resting lightly on her back. "Tell me, please. What the hell did you ever see in her?"

"I suppose, sometimes, people just like to watch a little destruction."

He certainly got more than he bargained for.


End file.
